Overwatch: Recruits
by CamSpams
Summary: After fighting Reaper and Widowmaker at the museum, Winston is approached by two determined individuals who wish to aid Overwatch in their mission to rid the world of turmoil. Join Alex 'Zap' Martinez and Sam 'Pyro' Kuznetsov as they fight along side the heroes of Overwatch. Adventure, romance, and humor await you on this groups' never ending watch.
1. Savannah Rumble

Chapter 1

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar**

"Watcha looking at," a energetic British girl asked as she enters a room full with computers and other electronic devices automatically being used. "Hhheeelllooo~", she announces as she pokes a large dark man in the face.

Staring at two monitors, the man did not notice the small British girl until his glasses were removed. "Huh? My glasses? Where are my glasses," he asked as he threw his head in all directions.

"Over here Big Guy," the British girl teased as she twirled the man's glasses in her hands.

"Oh it's you Lena, when did you get here and may I have my glasses back," the man asked as he reached out his hand.

"I've been here the whole time Winston...and it's Tracer," she replied. "And yes you may have your glasses back," she continued as she placed them in his hand.

"Thank you," Winston replied as he returned to the two monitors he was staring at. Feeling eyes were glaring at him, Winston turned then said, "Oh oh oh, did you need something Le-I mean Tracer?"

"No I don't need anything luv, I was just wondering what are on those monitors that is causing you to stare so intensely," Tracer replied as she approached him. "Oh by the way, I've got your favorite," she continued as she reached for the item in her bag.

Taking a sniff, Winston asked, "Is that peanut butter?"

"Bingo," Tracer replied as she revealed a big jar of peanut butter.

Ogling at the peanut butter, Winston was about to snatch it, until he said, "No no no. This isn't the time to be distracted." Turning back to the two monitors, he continued, "I need to stay focus in case our new friends need help."

"New friends," Tracer questioned as she peeked over Winston's shoulder. In the first monitor she spotted a young man trekking through the Nigerian Savannah which was clearly littered with signs of battle and in the second she spotted a person in a flame resistant battle suit already engaged in combat with fires and local thugs. "WINSTON YOU RECRUITED THESE TWO," Tracer shouted as she glared at him.

"You're the one that said 'The world could always use more Heroes' to those kids at the museum," Winston replied as he faced her.

"I said that to inspire them to do good and hopefully not to the things we do," Tracer responded as she crossed her arms.

Winston let out a sigh then said, "I know I know...but I didn't seek these two out."

"They came to you?"

"Yes. Listen Lena, I could see the determination in their eyes, that they want to help us change the world for the better," Winston answered as he took off his glasses and began cleaning it. "How could I say no to those who want to do good."

"Aww Winston. I'm sorry," Tracer replied as she placed her hand on his cheek. "How bout this then Big Guy," she said as she grabbed a seat. "I'll stay with you and provide additional assistance if any is needed," she continued as she sat down.

"Thank you Lena," Winston replied as he reached for two folders. "Here are their profiles," he said as he handed them to Tracer. "Take a look over and tell me what you think."

" Alex 'Zap' Martinez and Sam 'Pyro' Kuznetsov?"

 **Nigerian Savannah**

"Mucho calor...," a young man with tanned skin mumbled as he gazed at the sun. He took off his backwards baseball cap to wipe the sweat on his forehead, revealing his faux hawk haircut, then said, "If I knew I was being sent here, I would've worn lighter clothes."

"Alex? Alex are you there," a voice spoke over his communicator.

"Hola Winston, I am here," Alex replied as he scanned the area.

"Good. Glad to see your communicator is working," Winston responded. "Uh...how are you feeling?"

Spotting a abandoned car, Alex approached it to view himself. Wearing a medium weight black tactical vest with a green long sleeve underneath with both sides folded to his elbows, and two black finger less gloves on his upper body. Taking a look below, with the utility belt around his waist, he wore green cargo pants and black combat boots. "Mucho calor...," Alex answered as he continued his trek.

"I'm sorry?"

"Hot. Winston, I feel very hot," Alex repeated.

"Oh. Sorry not giving you full details on your mission, but it was urgent," Winston responded.

"It's cool," Alex replied as he spotted his destination. "Reminds me of home," he said as he began making his way there.

"That's good to hear...I think," Winston responded. "Anyway, you remember what you have to do right?"

"Yes. First, eliminate any Talon members in the area. Second secure VIPS and any UN Soldier survivors. Third signal you to call an evacuation, and fourth leave before said evacuation crew arrives," Alex replied as he repeated the objectives Winston gave him before sending him off.

"Glad to know you're focused," Winston responded. "I also see you're near your destination."

"Yeah and I'm unarmed," Alex replied as he peeked over a hill. _M_ _ierda,_ he thought as he spotted dozens of Talon soldiers patrolling the area.

"Sorry again, but you wouldn't have made it past that checkpoint if you had your weapons," Winston explained.

"I know, but I just feel naked it without them," Alex answered as he continued to survey the area. Hearing a gunshot, Alex turned and spotted a Talon solider began executing UN Soldiers. "I could use my weapons right about now," he said as he slid back down.

"They're on the way," Winston replied.

Hearing more gunshots, Alex shouted, "And when will that be?!" Suddenly a drop pod landed right next to Alex, knocking him to the ground.

"Now," Winston answered.

"Cristo Winston, you know how to make an entrance," Alex responded as he got to his feet and approached the drop pod.

"I'm a scientist. I always know how to make an entrance," Winston gloated. "Anyway, you'll find your light pulse rifle, which fires in a three round burst, your laser trip wires, which can only be placed on walls or doorways, and your laser mines that can be placed on the ground then pop up and explode, unleashing a barrage of lasers. Reminds me of the WWII Bouncing Betty, very classic choice," Winston read the list of armaments as Alex retrieved them. "Oh and your green tinted gunner glasses," he continued. "You ready to go?"

Putting on his gunner shades, Alex replied, "Sí, y muchas gracias a mi amigo gorila."

"I'm a scientist," Winston replied.

"Ah yeah, mi amigo el científico," Alex responded as he faced the Talon soldiers who came to investigate the noise. Alex opened fired, taking out two of the four, then dashed to a large rock for cover.

"Man down," a Talon soldier shouted as he opened fire at Alex's position. "Hurry up and find those VIPS," he continued as he took cover.

"Why are you giving orders," another Talon soldier shouted. "You ain't the boss."

"Cause you're an idiot," the first Talon soldier shouted back. "NOW OPEN FIRE AT THE INTRUDER!"

Seeing the Talon soldiers argue, Alex thought, _I_ _diotas._ A quick session of two bursts and they went down. "Very glad I got the dumb ones," Alex commented as he made his way up the hill. "Now then," he said as he stared at the dozen of Talon soldiers aiming at him. "Let's get this party started," he shouted as he shot an explosive barrel, eliminating five, then taking cover behind some vehicles.

"Take the UN Soldiers inside and get'em to tell you where the VIPS are at," the leader shouted as he fired at Alex. "And you'd better find out by the time we're done with this trash," he continued as he motioned men to flank Alex.

 _Guess that one is the leader,_ Alex thought as he peeked from his cover. _Oh and it seems he's planning to flank me,_ he continued as he took out a laser mine. "Enjoy your gift," he commented as he planted it then sprinted to a building. Dodging bullets, Alex dove inside. He felt a light sting on his arm and found out he had been grazed. _M_ _ierda,_ he thought as the stinging increased. Suddenly he heard his mine go off followed by the screams of the Talon soldiers "Payback," he commented.

"Laser mines," the leader questioned as he witnessed his men fall. "Crap, we've got a special one," he continued as he made more hand motions.

 _More hand motions,_ Alex thought as he glanced over his cover. _Maldecir. I've got to get down to those UN Soldiers before they break and eventually kill them,_ he continued as he spotted the building they were being held in. _Vamos vamos ... piensa Alex piensa,_ he thought as he tried to come up with a plan.

"Frag out," a Talon soldier shouted.

"Did he say frag," Alex questioned. Hearing and seeing a frag grenade roll up next to him, Alex shouted before he escaped, "HE DID!"

Seeing the explosion, the leader commented, "And that should do it."

"Inténtalo de nuevo," Alex shouted as he emerged from the dust cloud and opened fired. Pinging the leader, Alex managed to take out five more before entering the building the UN soldiers were being held. Rushing down the stairs, Alex spotted a few Talon soldiers at the bottom and shouted, "Perras sorpresa!"

"What th-" a Talon soldier said before getting shot.

"Shit! Take cover," another shouted.

"Too slow," Alex shouted back as he opened fired taking them all out. Reloading his mag, Alex heard noises coming from behind the large door in front of him.

"Hey! What's going on out there," a voice shouted.

"Uh...Nothing! Just...just Carl being stupid and accidentally squeezed his trigger then his gun went wild," Alex replied as he approached the door.

"Damnit Carl," the voice shouted back. "Anyway, I'm down to one more UN Soldier! She's about to break! Aren't ya missy," the voice continued. Alex heard a muffled scream then kicked down the door which surprised the Talon interrogator. "Hey you're not one of u-" he managed to say before Alex popped him.

"Cabron," Alex commented as he approached the UN Soldier. "Are you okay chica," he asked as he removed her binds.

Gasping for air, the UN Soldier took a few minutes to breath before she replied, "Y-yes...th-thank you..."

"I'm glad. And I'm sorry I didn't make it in time to save your friends," Alex responded as he stood up.

"W-who are you," the UN Soldier asked as she examined Alex. "Don't look like any military I recognize," she continued.

"Eh...It's hard to explain...but just know I'm here to help," Alex answered. "I didn't catch your name?"

"Mira...Mira Cohen," the UN Soldier answered. "Yours?"

"Alex," Alex replied. Hearing footsteps from upstairs, he continued, "Just Alex for now."

"That's a lot of footsteps," Mira commented as she took cover. "You got a plan?"

"Trying to come up with one," Alex answered. "By the way, where are the VIPs?"

"How do yo-They're in a secure location below us," Mira answered. "Those bastards tried getting the code out of my squad mates and I," she explained as she glanced at her deceased comrades.

"They're sacrifice will be remembered," Alex commented. Spotting a grenade roll up next to him, again, Alex asked before grabbing Mira then jumping out of range, "WHATS WITH THE GRENADES!" The grenade exploded, knocking him into the wall then to the floor. "La maldición del dios that hurts," Alex groaned as he opened his eyes. "Mira? You okay?"

"Y-yes," Mira groaned back.

"Good," Alex groaned as he got to his feet. _What do I do...I'm out of options and I'm low on ammo...there is no way o-_

"Oh Alex, I forgot to mention. Your light pulse rifle has a secondary function, but needs to charge," Winston interrupted. "When charge, you can fire an enormous laser, eliminating anything in the area," he explained. "Alex? Alex where are you? I can't see you on the map."

Hearing a ping, Alex checked his rifle and a sign popped up notifying him that his secondary function was fully charged. "Cristo Winston," Alex commented.

"Alex?"

"You really know how to make an entrance," he responded as he aimed his rifle and squeezed the trigger.

"You think that got'em boss," a Talon soldier questioned as they approached the door.

"Nah. That one was special, it'll take a lot more to kill him, and I'm glad," the leader answered. "Gonna pay him back for the holes he gave me."

"Aww yeah! That means we get to have fun with the soldiers," another Talon soldier commented. "Hahahahahah- what the," he asked as he opened the door to see Alex aiming at them.

"Huh," the leader questioned.

"Adiós Pendejos," Alex shouted as he fired.

"Ah sh-" the leader said before being annihilated by Alex's laser.

"Dios mío," Alex commented at the results of his laser.

"Alex? Alex you there?"

"Winston..."

"Yes?"

"That was awesome," Alex shouted at his victory.

"Glad to see you like the tinkering I made," Winston replied. "Status on the mission."

"Oh...uh...the VIPs are secured..."

"And the UN Soldiers?"

"I only managed to save one," Alex answered as he glanced back at Mira who took cover behind a table.

"I see...I know it must be hard, but at least you saved one instead of none," Winston replied. "It's always better to save one then none. Remember that."

"Th-thank you Winston," Alex responded. "Mission complete."

"Good. Alerting UN Forces. Hopefully they're nearby and won't take long to get there," Winston said. "Find a vehicle and get out of there," he explained.

"Entendido," Alex replied as he faced Mira. "An evacuation team is on their way," he said as he extended his hand.

Grabbing his hand, Mira was pulled up then replied, "Wai-how? Nevermind..."

Reaching the outside, Alex said, "You should be safe until they get here."

"Thank you," Mira replied as she sat on the stairs. "First day on the job and I've already gone through hell..."

"Hey, it's my first day too," Alex responded as he gave her a smile. "Sorry...I smile in awkward moments..."

Chuckling, Mira said, "It's okay..."

"Well...I should be going," Alex said as he headed for a vehicle.

"Wait," Mira exclaimed. "Like I said, I've never seen any military personnel like you before," she explained. "Just tell me who are you with," she demanded.

Smirking, Alex revealed the Overwatch patch on his right hand glove. Seeing Mira's eyes go wide, he said after turning on the vehicle, "Its watch isn't over yet."

"Wait," Mira shouted, but Alex slammed the accelerator and sped off into the distance.

Alex took a glance through the rear view mirror then commented, "Sorry chica, but the world still has negative thoughts towards Overwatch." "I hope our paths cross again on a much more pleasant term," he said as he drove to the Overwatch drop ship.

* * *

 **Hey! Hope you all enjoy my first chapter and first intro for one of my two OCs! I know that this is pretty long for the first chapter, but I couldn't stop writing. Anyway, leave a review or not and I'll cya in the next chapter!**


	2. The Old Soldier

Chapter 2

 **Warning: Rated T for mild swearing in foreign language.**

 **I don't own Overwatch or any of it's characters beside my own. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Aboard Overwatch Dropship**

"Winston, I'm aboard," Alex said as he placed his weapon the table. _They have a mini basketball court in here,_ he thought as he examined the interior.

"Alright Alex," Winston replied. "Athena, prepare to take off and Alex," he said, "hold on tight."

Suddenly Alex was flung forward into a wall then slid down. _Ouch...,_ he thought as he got to his feet. "Por favor (Please) Winston, warn me a little earlier," he responded as he rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry for the abrupt take off Alex," Winston replied. "But Sam needs your help at Route 66."

"Sam? Who is Sam," Alex asked as he headed to the cockpit. _Whoa, for a huge ship, we're going really fast,_ he thought.

"Sam is another new Overwatch Agent, and requires your assistance," Winston answered. "You've got approximately 10 minutes till you arrive."

"10 minutes? Damn," Alex replied as he headed back down and sat on the couch. "What's the situation?"

"Sam has engaged the Deadlock Gang who have made the ammo cache in Route 66 their stronghold," Winston explained. "Right now he is being pinned down by some turrets and need assistance."

 _A gang? Heh, reminds me of home,_ Alex thought. "Alright, where are you dropping me off," he asked.

"You'll be dropping in from above, then provide supporting fire so Sam can move from cover to cover," Winston explained.

"Entendido (Understood)," Alex replied.

"Arriving at destination in 60 seconds," Athena announced.

"You ready to go Alex," Winston asked.

"Asegurado y cargado (Locked and loaded)," Alex replied as he slammed a fresh mag into his rifle.

 **Route 66**

Pinned by turrets in the dinner, Sam's semi automatic rifle couldn't do enough damage to take them out before being targeted. Not only that, but being equipped with a flamethrower as an under barrel didn't make the situation any better. Suddenly Sam heard continuous screaming over his communicator and peeked out to see a man falling from the sky.

"AHAHAAHAHAHA WHY IS THIS SO HARD TO PULL," Alex screamed as he struggled to pull the handle to open his parachute. He finally managed to pull it before splatting onto the ground. Though he managed to do that, it didn't save him from a rough landing. Hitting the ground, Alex stumbled, fell, then rolled to a complete stop above the enemy. _Puto viejo pedazo de basura ...(F***ing old piece of junk),_ Alex thought as he got to his feet. Spotting someone in a yellow and orange color schemed fire resistant battle suit in the diner, Alex assumed it was Sam and asked, "Hey you alright?"

Sam nodded then pointed towards the turrets.

"Not much of a talker are you," Alex replied as he moved towards the edge. Peeking over, he saw the turrets were automated. "As soon as I start firing, book it to the next cover you can find," Alex said as he aimed down sight. Hearing no response, Alex replied, "I'm going to take your silence as a 'I understand' and just fire."

Seeing Alex open fire, Sam dashed to the destroyed trains. Peeking, Sam saw the turrets were focused on Alex, and decided to help him out. Taking out three, Sam took cover again as the fourth turret switched targets.

"Returning the favor," Alex said as he destroyed the fourth and last one. Seeing Sam come out from cover, Alex decided he needed to get down. _Let's see...uh...one by one and we'll get it d-AHAHAHAHAHA,_ Alex thought as he attempted to climb down the canyon, but a piece of rock broke and he fell.

Sam approached Alex and extended a hand.

"Gracias amigo (Thanks friend)," Alex thanked as he was pulled up. Peeking around a corner, Alex noticed that there were no additional defenses then asked, "Hey Winston? Are you sure there is a gang stronghold here?"

"Yes, we picked up a emergency call from someone in there," Winston answered through Alex's communicator.

"Well I'm pretty sure there should be more than four turrets as a defense against invaders," Alex replied as he began walking with Sam following. _Oh look a gas station. Ay (Ouch) those gas prices though,_ he thought as him and Sam approached the gas station.

"It is strange," Winston responded. "Hang on, doing a thermal scan of the area," he continued.

While waiting for the thermal scan, Alex turned to Sam and greeted, "Hola (Hi) my name is Alex and you must be Sam?"

Sam nodded and extended a hand to greet him back.

Shaking Sam's hand, Alex asked, "So are you like, the silent but deadly type? Like the comic book hero with bats?" Sam's head tilted then Alex replied, "Sorry sorry, but that was one of my favorite comics from the old days. Anyway, w-"

"Alex? Sam? You both still there," Winston asked.

"Yeah Winston, what's the result of the scans," Alex answered.

"Unless they're all in the cave where most of the ammo cache is or hiding in the buildings along the way, the thermal scan was clean," Winston explained.

"Highly unlikely," Alex responded. "I've heard rumors about the Deadlock Gang from what I gathered, they're not known for sneak attacks," Alex continued as he and Sam began walking again.

"Hmm...another possibility is that the emergency message has been broadcasting for a while and no one managed to pick it up," Winston said. "In other terms. Your mission now is to investigate and find the source of the emergency message and eliminate any hostiles along the way," he explained.

"Lo tengo (Got it) we're on the move," Alex replied as he and Sam entered a tunnel leading to the other side. Exiting the tunnel, Alex saw a small blue building with the wall destroyed, what seemed to look like a bar, and a repair shop. Also noticing there were shell casings and marks all over the area, Alex commented, "There was a battle here." Cutting through the bar, Alex noticed that the last giant door was opened. Looking at Sam, Alex asked, "You also got a weird feeling about this?" Sam nodded then proceeded forward. Entering, Alex announced, "I'll check the top. You check the bottom." Seeing Sam nod then walk away, Alex made his way up some stairs. Spotting what looked like a communications console, Alex said, "Hey Winston, I think I've found where communications were ran through."

"Let me take a look," Winston answered. "Ah yes. Great job Alex, now I need you to access their records to find anything about what happened."

"On it," Alex replied as he started hitting buttons. Several seconds later, Alex said, "Okay Winston, I've found their records. Sending them to you."

"Got it Alex," Winston replied. "Give me a few minutes to decrypt them."

With his job done, Alex made his way downstairs to find Sam. "Hey Sam," Alex announced as he searched. "Mission complete, we should start heading back to the ship," he continued. _Do you think he'll answer? I wonder what he'll sound li-huh? What's that,_ Alex thought as he noticed something on the floor. Approaching, he noticed it was Sam then shouted, "SAM!" Running over, he knelt then asked, "Hey you alright? What happened?"

"Alex! Be careful," Winston shouted. "The emergency messaged just came on a few hours ago!"

"What? Never mind that. Sam is unconscious can you send b-," Alex said as he was hit in the back of the head. Hitting the floor, he noticed his communicator was knocked loose. He could hear Winston shouting his name before blacking out.

"Wake up," a voice said. Feeling a punch, Alex flinched then slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh...what happened...," Alex mumbled as he regained focus. _Mierda_ _(S***) my head hurts...,_ he thought as he tried to move his arm. _Huh? I can't move,_ he thought as he tried again. He realized that if he couldn't move then that meant he was tied up.

"Good, you're awake," the voice said as Alex looked towards the source of it. "Mind telling me why you're here," the voice asked.

Alex saw a man with white hair wearing a visor on his face, a red and blue jacket, a black long sleeve, and red and black gloves on his upper body along with black combat pants and boots. "Mind telling me why you knocked out my friend and I," Alex answered.

The pointed a heavy pulse rifle at Alex's head then replied, "Does it look like I'll answer your question?" Alex remained silent as the man repeated his question, "Why are you here? Are you reinforcements for the Deadlock Gang?"

"No," Alex answered as he glared at the man.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere," the man replied. "So who sent you," he asked.

"Can't answer that," Alex replied.

"And why not," the man responded as he pushed the barrel against Alex's head.

"Just cause," Alex answered.

"Like your moxie kid," the man replied. "Loyal to the team till the end," he continued as he looked towards Sam. "Can your friend do the same," he asked as he moved over.

"Hey you leave Sam alone," Alex shouted as he struggled to break free.

"Your friend there is really chatty," the man said as he crouched. "But I assume you must be the silent one among the two of you," he commented as he reached for Sam's helmet. "Let's remove this so I can hear you better," he said as Sam struggled to move away. Removing the helmet, the man saw a young female with red hair and emerald eyes, but what caught his eyes was the giant scorch mark that was on her left eye. Seeing Sam glare at him, the man replied, "Heh...you and I are similar."

"Hey what did you do," Alex shouted as he continued to struggle. "Leave Sam alone!"

"Now you're gonna tell me who sent you and why you're here," the man asked. Sam remained silent as the man sighed then said, "Guess I'll have to do this the hard way."

Seeing the man stand in front of him again, Alex mocked, "Oh you're back for more! Bring it cabron (F***er)!"

Again the man shoved the barrel of his rifle against Alex's head then demanded, "You're gonna tell me who sent you or in 5 seconds I'm gonna blow his head off."

"Hah like Sam will say anything," Alex commented. "Go back to a retirement home old man! There is no way you'll get anything out of us," he shouted as he struggled. Alex could feel Sam glancing back at him then said, "Don't worry Sam. Just stay quiet and everything will be fine." _I hope...,_ Alex thought as he tried to hide that he was shaking.

"Five."

"Go ahead! Like killing me will get you answers!"

"Four."

"You're wasting your time! Sooner or later you're gonna expire old man!"

"Three."

"Come on! I haven't got all day! Iv'e got to catch the next baseball game!"

"Two."

"Sam. Whatever happens you can't tell him anything," Alex shouted as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

"One," the man announced as he squeezed the trigger.

"WINSTON," Sam shouted.

Alex heard a woman's voice then thought, _Was that Sam?_ "SAM YOU'RE A GIRL," Alex shouted back.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE SURPRISED," Sam shouted again.

"Winston," the man questioned. Chuckling, the man thought, _What is he thinking sending rookies on a mission like this._

"There you know who sent us," Sam said. "Happy now Сукин сын (you son of a b****)," she asked.

"Thank you for your cooperation," the man said as he moved over to Sam and placed her helmet back on.

"Hey you leave her alone Abuelo (Grandpa)! Hit on someone your own age," Alex shouted. "You hear me y-" Alex said before being knocked out again.

"Chatty one he is," the man commented as he cut Alex loose.

Sam spun around and faced the man. "What are you doing," she asked as she saw him place a knife next to Alex.

"Well you're gonna need to get out somehow," the man answered as he turned to leave.

Sam spotted the number 76 on his back then asked, "76? Wait...as in Soldier 76?"

"Spot on little lady," Soldier 76 answered as he began walking away.

 _Ебена мать (Holy s***),_ Sam thought as she watched him leave. Glancing to an unconscious Alex, she began prodding him then said, "Hey. Hey comrade...wake up." _О Боже (Oh god) he's drooling,_ she thought as she noticed Alex drooling.

Reaching the top of the canyon, Soldier 76 spotted the drop ship then thought, _I wonder if I still have access to that._

* * *

 **Hello hello! Here is chapter two! I hope you all love and enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews, means a lot! Oh and I hope you like Sam! She's actually my first Female OC since I have a hard time writing them, hopefully she meets your enjoyment. And of course I hope Alex brings you a lot of laughs! He's going to be the comic relief in this story. Anyway, as requested I started translating the foreign language for your ease to read! Thanks for reading! Leave a review or not and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Short Staffed

Chapter 3

 **Watchpoint Gibraltar**

Alex slowly opened his eyes then thought, _Bright lights...Am I...in...heaven?_

"No, I don't think so luv," Tracer replied as she heard Alex talk out loud.

Hearing her voice, Alex slowly sat up then flirted, "Well. It's heaven since you're here chica (cutie)."

"Nice try mate, but I'm more of the adventurous type if you know what I mean," Tracer replied as she gave a wink then headed out, "Glad you're alright though. When you're ready, Winston wants to see you back at his lab."

Watching Tracer leave, Alex thought, _Hmm...I now know why the internet has fan art about her._

"Still talking out loud," Tracer commented as she walked up the stairs.

"Cabrón (dumbass), now she thinks I'm a cobista (creep)," Alex mumbled as he got out of the medical bed. Noticing Sam was in the room, Alex asked, "You alright?"

"What? Trying to flirt with me now," Sam asked as she stood up.

"Hahahahah, I was only messing around. Trying to get back into my groove ya know," Alex answered as he did a little dance. Seeing Sam not amused, he replied, "Okay. No, I am concerned due to what happened back at Route 66. I know I got knocked out, but before I did, I know that guy did something to you."

"It's nothing," Sam answered as she headed for the stairs, "You should be concerned about yourself. Twice you got knocked out."

"Cheap shots man," Alex replied as he followed Sam. "If I took him on in a real fight, I'd whoop that sorry old ass of his," he gloated as he took a fighting stance.

"Don't think so," Sam responded as they walked through Watchpoint Gibraltar.

"What? Think I can't take on a old man," Alex questioned. "I grew up on the streets of Dorado. Learning how to fight was the only way you would've survived there," he exclaimed.

"That 'old man' was Soldier 76," Sam replied as Alex came to a halt.

"W-w-w-w-what," Alex asked as his face filled with fear.

"What? I thought you could take him," Sam mocked as she grinned beneath her helmet.

"Whoa whoa whoa, if I knew that it was Soldier 76, cogida que (f*** that) I would rather fight a raging bull than him," Alex answered as he shivered a bit. "Not the man little Alejandra told me about when he saved her from the local gang bangers," he explained.

Sam chuckled then began walking again. "Не может ходить гулять да (Can't walk the walk huh)," Sam commented as they reached the entrance to Winston's Lab.

"I have no idea what you said," Alex responded as they turned a corner, "but I'll take it as a compliment."

"Идиот...(Idiot...)," Sam commented as they entered the lab.

"Thank you," Alex replied as Winston and Tracer faced them.

"Ah, good to see you're doing alright Alex," Winston said as he examined him.

"Feeling alright too mi amigo científica (my scientific friend)," Alex replied.

"And you too Sam," Winston added.

"спасибо (Thank you)," Sam replied.

"So what you got for us today Winston," Alex asked as he noticed something on Winston's monitors.

"Itching to get back out there huh," Tracer commented.

"That's why I joined," Alex answered.

"Glad to see you're determined," Winston added as he turned to his monitor. Pressing some keys, he brought up the list of missions and who was assigned to it. "Alex, you're going to Thailand to find out why children have been disappearing within their homes. Sam, I need you to held to Nepal now. Local monks sent out a distress call, stating Talon forces are heading their way to kill a very important monk, and Le-"

"It's Tracer, Winston. We should really start using our code names," Tracer interrupted. "And I already know my mission."

"Right, sorry Le-I mean Tracer," Winston apologized. "Again, I'll be on here to provide you with any support you need."

"One question. Why are we all split up," Alex asked as he examined his mission objectives. "Wouldn't it be better if we focused on these missions one at a time?"

"That would usually be the case, but as you can see. We're a little bit short staffed," Winston answered as Alex examined the room.

"Ahhh right..."

"If that's all, I'll be going now," Sam announced as she exited.

"Good luck Sam," the other three commented.

"Alright, I'll be going too then," Tracer said as she headed for the door.

"Wait, I don't see you're mission on the board," Alex commented as he noticed.

"Secret luv," Tracer replied as she gave a wink then left.

"Oh señor, lo que es una mujer (Oh lord, what a woman)," Alex added.

"Please keep your comments to yourself Alex," Winston stated as he began typing.

"Lo siento (Sorry), I'll keep that in mind," Alex responded as he smirked. "Alright, I'm heading out," he announced as he headed for the hangar. Reaching it, he saw Sam and Tracer board their jets then took off. _I wonder if they know how to fly those things,_ Alex thought as he watched their trails disappear.

"If you're wondering if they know how to fly, don't worry about it," Winston chimed in over the speakers. "Their courses have already been plotted and I have Athena piloting it. Though I fear, Le-I'm mean Tracer might want to do it on her own."

"She did say she was more of they adventurous type," Alex commented as he heard Winston chuckle. Getting in the jet, Alex asked as the canopy closed, "So you're gonna brief me on the way or?"

"I'll brief you on the way," Winston answered.

"Gracias (Thank you)," Alex replied as he took off.

 **Several Hours later**

Reaching the top of the monk temple at Nepal, Sam could already see Talon forces attacking the settlement. Landing at the opposite end of the settlement, Sam grabbed her semi automatic rifle then began sprinting towards the fight. As she drew close, Sam bumped into an omnic then asked, "Are you okay."

"Yes yes, are you here to help," the omnic monk asked as Sam helped him up.

"Yes, but I need to know where you're leader is," Sam demanded.

"He's on the frontlines with his pupil," the monk answered as he pointed towards the temple. "Please hurry."

"Thank you. And please get to safety," Sam replied as she headed towards the temple. Climbing the steps, she could hear the sounds of battle. Entering she saw the leader, another omnic monk, fighting off Talon soldiers. Taking aim, she run and gunned towards the center. She managed to pop two before they opened fire on her as she took cover in the room underneath. Seeing the leader retreat to her position, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am and thank you for coming," the leader responded.

"I heard you're with your pupil," Sam stated as she reloaded. "I don't see him with you. Is he dead," she asked as she peeked out and noticed something moving in the shadows. _Какого черта (What the hell)_

"Oh no. He is doing what he does best," the leader answered as Talon soldiers surrounded the room. "Striking the enemy where they least expect it," he added as a figure leaped towards the Talon soldiers and shouted.

"Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae!"

 **Bangkok, Thailand**

"Lots of rain tonight," Alex commented as he walked through the streets. Examining his surroundings, Alex tried to spot any signs of children in the area, or things that seemed off. _This neighborhood was the most recent to been hit. The perps may still be around here, probably looking for a place to stash'em,_ Alex thought as he turned a corner. Glancing at every corner, every shadow, every dark alley for any signs, Alex finally spotted a van hauling ass through the streets. "Gotcha," Alex commented as he took out his rifle. Guiding his shot, he fired and managed to pop one of the tires. "Persistent aren't we," he commented as he saw the van drive into a nearby alley to park. Sprinting across the streets, Alex heard a shotgun go off as he turned the corner, barrel already pointed at him. _Mierda (S***)_

"What are you looking at?"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry this took a while. I've been traveling. Anyway, here is chapter 3. ENJOY!**


	4. The Master, the Student, and the Reaper

Chapter 4

"Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae," the figured shouted as he unsheathed his katana.

Sam was stunned by the sight of a green dragon emerging as if it was awakened for battle. "I'm guessing that's your pupil," she commented as she watched him cut down the remaining Talon forces in the temple.

"You are correct," the leader answered as his pupil landed in front of him.

"The intruders are dealt with for now Master," the pupil reported, sheathing his blade.

"Good work Genji," the leader praised.

 _Genji? As in the cyborg ninja? I've heard stories about him before I decided to join Overwatch,_ Sam thought at the sound of his name. "There could be more on the way, so we should prepare just in case," she commented, reloading her rifle.

"Right," Genji responded as he reloaded his shurikens. Heading for the exit, he turned to Sam then said, "Thank you for coming to our aid. I'm glad to see I've still got some friends at Overwatch."

"How'd yo-."

"The ship that dropped you off," Genji interrupted, "Some of my most exciting memories were aboard one like that." Saluting Sam, he then exited and disappeared.

"Really keeping up the ninja act," Sam commented upon his disappearance. "And I'm sorry Master Omnic, I didn't quite catch your name," Sam apologized, slightly bowing her head.

"My name is Zenyatta," the leader introduced himself, "And no need to apologize. In the heat of battle, manners can be forgotten."

"Of course," Sam responded as the two exited the room then headed to the main shrine of the village. Spotting more Talon soldiers, Sam crouched then asked, "You've got a plan?"

"I am afraid I do not," Zenyatta answered.

"Черт (Damn). How about Genji," she questioned, peeking over to see if she could spot their deadly assassin.

"He suggests that you cause a distraction then he can flank from behind," Zenyatta answered.

"Distraction," Sam questioned as she examined the environment, suddenly the reactor on the center of her suit pinged. Glancing, she smirked then answered, "I think I have one in mind."

Leaping out of cover, she sprinted then shouted, "Oi жопы (Oi a**holes)!" Grabbing the soldiers' attention, she activated the reactor and shouted, "испепелять (INCINERATE)!" The reactor opened then fired a large streak of concentrated fire towards the soldiers, erasing those caught in her path.

"That's some distraction," Genji commented as he began his attack.

Several minutes later after clearing the shrine, Sam rendezvoused with Genji and Zenyatta. "I think that's the last of them," she commented as she quickly scanned the area for anymore enemies.

"I believe we are safe," Zenyatta added. "Hmm? What troubles you my student," he asked, noticing was Genji contemplating.

"This attack," Genji answered, "it was too random. Even for Talon."

"I didn't hear them shout out a target or anything," Sam mentioned. "I thought they were after Zenyatta," she added.

"No that can't be," Genji responded. "The Monks of Nepal have not done anything to anger anyone, and I'm sure Talon wouldn't just attack due to them being mostly Omnics," he added.

"So that means they we-," Sam managed to say before they heard the roaring engines of a drop ship fly over them.

The ship hovered over the other side of the shrine while three figures leaped out from it, landing on the rooftop of a building. Focusing on them, Sam made out their equipment: Full scale heavy plated body armor, one heavy pulse rifle, one mini gun, and one rocket launcher. "Ебена мать (Holy sh*t), why do they have such heavy weaponry," she questioned as she prepared to fight.

"Cause they're here for me," Genji answered as he prepared to unleash his Dragon Blade. "Master, I'm sorry, but we may need your help with this fight," he commented.

Sam watched as Zenyatta pulled out two orbs, one yellow and one purple. _What are those,_ she thought, examining them closer.

"Do not worry my student," Zenyatta answered as he summoned more balls. "I am prepared," he added as he took his fighting stance.

 **Bangkok, Thailand**

 _Mierda (sh*t),_ Alex thought as he stared down the barrel of the shotgun. _Out of all the people I had to bump into, I had to bump into this h_ _ijo de puta loco (crazy motherf*cker),_ he continued as he examined Reaper.

"One more step and your head goes off," Reaper announced, slowly squeezing the trigger.

"Whoa whoa whoa, easy amigo (friend)," Alex responded, "I'm here to save those kids."

"I don't care, who are you," Reaper asked. Not hearing a response, he aimed the second shotgun then repeated, "Who are you?"

Fearing for his life, Alex answered, "My name is Alex Ramirez Martinez and I'm a mercenary." _I hope he buys this m_ _entira estúpida (stupid lie)._

Examining Alex, Reaper then commented, "You look too clean for a Merc, but you could be of use to me." Lowering his shotgun, he added, "You'll be bait."

"B-bait," Alex questioned as he let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, there are a lot more of these guys then it probably said on the paper," Reaper clarified as he began walking. "Follow me and do as I say and I won't kill you," he added.

"Shouldn't we get the kids in the van first," Alex asked, pointing at the vehicle.

"You can do that, then catch up," Reaper answered. Glancing back, he added, "Kids fear me."

 _Not only kids,_ Alex thought as he opened up the van doors. Seeing masked children, he quickly removed them then announced, "Uhh...do any of you know how to speak English?" Hearing no response, he called Winston.

"Hello Alex. Mission complete?"

"No Winston, I can't speak Thai and none of these kids speak English," Alex replied. "Can you quickly send me 'assuring' sentences that I won't hurt them and I'm going to get them back home to their parents," he asked.

"Of course. Sending them to you right now."

"Gracias amigo (Thanks friend)," Alex replied.

"Oh and I see there is an unknown signature near you. Friend or foe?"

Confused for a moment, Alex answered, "Friend for now."

"For now?"

"He's a mercenary."

"Ah okay. Good luck and call for anything else."

Seeing the list of sentences pop up, Alex responded, "Gracias (Thanks) and I'll let you know when the mission is done." Reading the sentences, Alex attempted to communicate to the children. "S̄wạs̄dī chụ̄̀x k̄hxng c̄hạn khụ̄x x lĕk s̒ læa c̄hạn pheụ̄̀xn (Hello my name is Alex and I am a friend)...uh...P̄hm mị̀ dị̂ pị thảr̂āy khuṇ p̄hm s̄ạỵỵā ẁā (I am not going to hurt you, I promise)...," he slowly announced.

Seeing the children's worried faces disappear, he continued, "Mị̀ t̂xng kạngwl khuṇ ca h̄ĕn ph̀x mæ̀ læa khuṇ rĕw «nī̂ (Don't worry, you will see your Mommy and Daddy soon)...Tảrwc ca mā phā khuṇ pị yạng phwk k̄heā pheụ̄̀x rx thī̀ nī̀ cnkẁā phwk k̄heā ca mā (The police are coming to take you to them so wait here till they come)..." The children began smiling then one of them walked up to Alex and gave him a hug.

"K̄hxbkhuṇ nāy (Thank you Mister)," the child said as she squeezed Alex.

"I don't know what you said, but you're welcome," Alex replied as the girl let go. "Wīrburus̄ʹ mị̀ khey l̂m h̄elw (Heroes never fail)," he commented, patting the girl on the head. Hopping out of the van, Alex spotted Reaper at the end of the alley. _Mierda, hope he isn't mad,_ Alex thought as he headed over.

"Took you long enough," Reaper commented. "This way, the blood trail leads to that door," he announced, pointing to the trail.

"For some reason I thought you'd be madder," Alex commented as he followed Reaper.

"I've dealt with that kind of thing before," Reaper replied.

"You got kids of your own," Alex asked, but suddenly regretted his question when Reaper glared at him. "Bien bien (alright alright) no more dumb questions," he responded.

"You talk too much," Reaper insulted as he opened the door.

"You're not the fist one to say that," Alex replied as they entered the building.

"The trail ends here," Reaper announced as they hit a wall. Feeling the wall, he found the secret mechanism and pressed it. "Prepare yourself," he added as he entered.

 _Very high tech for kidnappers,_ Alex thought as he cocked his rifle then followed. Examining Reaper, Alex began remembering the stories he's heard about him. The man that kills with no remorse, the creature that loves chaos, and the Owl of Death. _Can't believe I'm working with this Psicópata (Psycho),_ Alex thought as he continued to follow Reaper. Seeing Reaper throw up the "hold" hand signal, he asked, "Found something."

"Yeah, just what I was looking for," Reaper answered.

Peeking into what Reaper found, Alex saw scientists and armored guards, but what caught his eye was the kids in test tubes. "Their experimenting on kids," he commented. _Jesus this is even worse than I thought._

"On my signal light them up," Reaper ordered.

"Yeah sure-huh," Alex paused as he glanced back, but Reaper was already gone. "What is he a fantasma (ghost)," he questioned as he peeked back into the room. Spotting Reaper above on some scaffolding, he silently commented, "He is!" Hearing shouting, Alex spotted a kid struggling to break free.

"Hey stop squirming you little sh*t," a guard shouted as he carried the little boy to the test tube.

" Mā m̀ā! Ph̀x! Ch̀wy d̂wy! (MAMMA! PAPA! HELP!)," the boy screamed as he started kicking.

"Can I just shoot this one already," the guard asked.

Struggling the urge to jump in, Alex stared at Reaper then commented, "Come on Hombre (man) that kid is in trouble." Glancing back at the kid, Alex could see the fear in his eyes then shouted, "Joder esto (F*ck this)" Catching the attention of some guards, he opened fired. Killing three, he sprinted to a lab table then flipped it for cover. Glancing back up, he didn't see Reaper then commented, "Maldita sea ese bastardo (Damn that bastard)! I actually thought he had a heart!"

Propping above his cover, Alex fired, but took a bullet to the shoulder. "Mierda (F*ck) that hurts." Hearing the guards approach him, he took out his pistol and prepared for a final stand. Suddenly Alex heard something drop followed by the sounds of many guns being fired. Standing up, pistol aimed, he spotted Reaper standing over the dead guards.

"I told you to wait for my signal," Reaper angrily announced.

"If I waited for you that kid would've ended up like those in the tubes," Alex replied firmly. Spotting movement behind Reaper, he took aim then shouted, "Ni siquiera pienses en eso, imbécil (Don't even think about it asshole)." Seeing as the person was a scientist, Alex walked over then pinned her against the wall. "What kind of enferma folla (sick f*cks) are you?"

"P-please don't kill me," the scientist pleaded as she shook in fear. "I was only doing what I was told," she added.

Staring into her eyes, Alex could see she was just being used in this horrible experiment. "Fine. Get out of here," he announced, releasing her then pointing towards the exit. "Leave and promise to never get involved in something like this ever again."

"Yes yes, I promise," the scientist replied as she ran for the door.

"Well I guess we'd better st-," Alex paused as he heard Reaper's shotgun fire. Turning back he spotted the scientist on the floor, then shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"No survivors, those were my orders," Reaper announced as he walked over to a lab station.

"She was unarmed," Alex pointed out.

"She helped with this," Reaper replied as he began tapping keys. Spotting what he was looking for, he tapped the console then walked over to collect his objective. "My orders also include to retrieve any information on this experiment for Talon." Heading for the exit, he added, "Don't worry, we won't use it on kids."

Aiming his pistol at Reaper, Alex announced, "I can't let you leave with that."

"And what makes you think you can stop me," Reaper asked as he faced Alex.

Flashing his Overwatch logo, he answered, "Cause I am a hero and heroes never fail." The room fell silent for a moment then Reaper began cackling while Alex stood in confusion. "What's so funny Psicópata (Psycho)," he asked, sights still aimed at Reaper.

"I wasn't going to kill you, but then you had to go and show me that damn symbol," Reaper answered.

"You got beef with Overwatch," Alex questioned.

"Beef? HAHAHAHAHA," Reaper responded, "You don't even know the half of it." Summoning his shotguns then aiming at Alex, he announced, "You're going to regret ever joining them, cabrón (bastard)."

* * *

 **Hey guys! That was Chapter 4, hope you enjoyed!**

 **I'll also try to pump out chapters, but you know life and stuff. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next one!**


End file.
